From Little Hate to Love
by nanooy
Summary: Dean Winchester (17ans)le meilleur ami de Sébastian Smythe (18ans)est arrivé de puis quelques temps à la Dalton Academy il est en 1ere ES et a fait la connaissance de Jeff(18ans), Nick(18ans) et Ross (17ans/le petit frère de Jeff).Il leurs a dit qu'il avait été renversé par une voiture il y a 1an et de se fait il avait perdu quelque parti de sa memoire...
1. Rencontre

Hello et bienvenue dans cette fic ;) . cette fan fiction est ma première alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuels fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe je m'aurait que deux petites phrases a ajouter :

rien n'est jamais sûr tout peu toujours basculer &

bonne lecture ;) **(n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews)**

**(je remercie aussi mon beta Appel's )**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que j'étais à la Dalton Academy et pour « fêter » mon arrivée Sébastian avait organisé une fête chez lui avec quelques Warblers dont deux anciens dont je savais que l'un d'eux était l'ex leader et se nommait Blaine. Après avoir enfilé un jean une chemise un veston et mes baskets en toiles je sorti de ma chambre traversai Dalton et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je démarrai en me remémorant les noms et les visages des Warblers présents à mon audition -réussie- de la veille et qui seraient présents à la fête. Je me rappelai d'un blond Jeff il me semble mais je ne saurais dire le nom de son petit ami un brun, il y avait aussi un autre blond présent ce jour-là le petit frère de Jeff à ce que j'avais cru comprendre qui m'avait beaucoup surpris, il m'avait dit cela avec haine et dégout…. _tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois le roi parce-que tu es le meilleur ami du leader ? Tu me fais chier et tu es prétentieux je te hais ! _Je ne me rappelai plus de son nom mais ces paroles était restées graver dans ma mémoire...Je n'avait tout simplement pas compris pourquoi il avait dit ça je me garai et eu à peine le temps de détacher ma ceinture que soudain quelqu'un cogna sur ma vitre.

« -Hey Dean ! -C'était Sebastian je sourit en le voyant-.

-Est-ce que le grand Dean Winchester pourrait descendre de sa voiture ? -dit-il avec son arrogance habituelle je rit.-

-Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? -J'ouvris la portière toujours souriant-.

-Je pensais que je devais t'appeler comme sa depuis ta dispute avec Ross !

-Ross ? -S'était donc comme ça qu'_il_ se nommait…-

-Oui le petit blond qui t'a dit que tu le faisais chier !

-Ah oui…mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me mettre au-dessus des autres ! -Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la maison il ricana-.

-Tu es mignon quand tu es modeste !

-La ferme ! »- Il continua à ricaner et nous arrivâmes devant deux jeunes hommes un brun l'autre châtain qui se tenaient par la main-.

Le brun me sourit et me tendit la main qui ne tenait pas celle de l'autre garçon :

« -Salut je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. -Je lui serrai la main-.

-Enchanter moi c'est Dean Winchester. -Je lui souris puis ce fut au tour du châtain de me tendre la main-.

-Salut je suis Kurt Hummel. -Il sourit puis regarda Blaine-. Aurais-tu oublié de préciser que tu es l'ex leader des Warblers ?

-Oh ! Kurt ! -Il rit-. Tu es obligé de dire sa a chaque nouveau ?

-Oui ! -Il fit un grand sourire puis nous nous mirent tous les trois à rire, quand à Sébastian il discutait avec Jeff et son copain-dont je n'avais toujours pas retrouver le nom-. Apres quelques minutes de bavardages en compagnie de Kurt et Blaine, Ross fit son apparition-il était visiblement venu à pied-je le regardai -aussi discrètement que possible-mais Blaine me fit revenir à la réalité en prononçant le mot « famille ».

« -Et toi ta famille ? Tes amours ?-et ma bonne humeur disparue-.-je ne répondis rien regardant Ross du coup de l'œil celui-ci me lança un regard vide-

-Hey Dean quelque chose ne va pas ?-je revins de nouveau à la réalité-.

-Euh…ma famille comment dire…et bien…j'en ai pas... »-je baissai la tête puis regardai vers la maison.-

Sébastian, Jeff et son copain était rentre quand a Ross il avait lui aussi baisser la tête comme si il avait été choqué par mes eu un court silence puis Kurt repris la parole :

-N'en veut pas a Blaine pour sa question…j'espère qu'il ne ta pas blesser….-des souvenirs que j'aurais voulu à jamais effacer me revinrent en tête…_il _était toujours à coter de nous n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre.

-Ne soyez pas désoler. -Tous trois firent un regard étonner et me dévisagèrent-

-Je porte cette douleur seul depuis plus de 10 ans et je n'ai nulle besoin que quelqu'un soit inquiet, est pitié ou soit désoler pour moi…-à mon propre étonnement je tournai la tête pour regarder et Ross et sourit-

-Je n'aime pas que les gens ai pitié de moi après tout je suis comme les autres !»

Ross eu un regard stupéfait, Blaine et Kurt quand a eu était bouche bée puis Kurt comme choquer s'écria.

« -Comment ? Comment peux-tu sourire et prendre sa a la légère ?! Ma mère est morte et jamais je ne pourrais sourire en parlant d'elle !

-Je te l'ai dit ! –je regardai toujours Ross puis me tournai vers Kurt et Blaine. J'ai eu 12 ans pour en souffrir et en pleurer et maintenant je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps à ça ! »

Kurt et Blaine demeurèrent bouche bée et Ross eu l'air plutôt intrigué.

Sébastian fit son apparition et nous fit signe d'entrer. Je passai devant Ross avec un sourire en coin. Sébastian -me connaissant par cœur- lança :

« -Dean arrête ! Efface-moi ce sourire ! Je n'aime pas que tu parles de la mort de tes parents à la légère !-je lui lançai un regard taquin-.

-D'accord Pa' ! »-il soupira puis retourna dans la maison-.

Je le suivi. C'était peut-être sa maison mais je la connaissais par cœur -tout comme son propriétaire !- Ross me suivit ainsi que Kurt et Blaine. Je vis des bouteilles d'alcool sur la table basse devant le canapé, je m'assis puis salua Jeff et interrogea son petit ami sur son prénom :

« -Nick !voilà ! Je le savais !-je souris-.»

Sébastian annonça que la fête pouvait commencer et nous nous repartîmes très vite en trois petit groupes : Jeff et Nick –qu'on appellera Niff-, Kurt et Blaine-Klaine-et moi Ross et Seb- pas de nom. Donc Niff était dans un coin du salon sur un fauteuil, Klaine dans un coin sur un autre fauteuil, Ross était sur le canapé ne buvant que très peu, Sébastian en était déjà à sa 2eme bouteille et moi je n'en avais bu qu'une moitié. Puis Sébastian s'approcha de Ross pour l'embêter quand j'entendis une phrase qui me fit comprendre que Sébastian était VRAIMENT bourré :

« -Hey ! Tu c'est que…que Dean et bah c'était mon 1er petit ami !-je m'approchai de Sébastian-.

-Euh…je crois que t'a un peu trop bu pour raconter ta vie comme sa Seb…

-N'empêche tu étais quand mê-.-je le coupai net-

-Bon Seb tu vas t'assoir et la fermer ok ? –je le fis s'assoir-

-HEY DEAN ! TU VOUDRAIS PAS TE TAPER ROSS ? T'AIME BIEN LES PETIT -BIIIP- NON ?-je soupirai-

-Là tu débloques complètement mon pauvre… »

Après avoir passé près d'une heure à me dire que j'allais coucher avec Ross j'étais épuisé et je finis par m'adosser à un mur et me laisser glisser jusqu'au sol.

« -Je vais me coucher. –dis-je-.

Je me levais maladroitement et me dirigea dans le couloir, à peine une minute après mettre cogner plusieurs fois au mur en zigzaguant quelqu'un glissa son bras sous mes épaules :

« -Attends je vais t'aider. -Je ne reconnus pas la voix de la personne présente-.

-Merci…-dis-je un peu assommé reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je fermais les yeux-.

-Ça va ? dit-il

-Mmh…j'ai mal au crâne…

-Aller courage… »

Nous marchâmes une dizaine de seconde avant que je ne rouvre les yeux et ne tourne la tête pour voir la personne qui m'avait gentiment aidée et vis une chevelure blonde. J'eu envie d'y fourrer mes doigts et réalisa que s'était Ross, une question me brûla les lèvres :

« -Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

-Parce-que je t'aime…-il ajouta maladroitement-bien !

-A bon ? J'aurais cru le contraire…

-Oui…oh…euh…Dean…je…et puis merde ! –il m'embrassa la joue avec tout de même un peu d'hésitation. Je fus surpris, il commença à partir mais je lui tins le bras.

-Ross attend !-il baissa la tête-. N'ai pas honte de toi !

-Désoler…

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser

-Si, tu n'étais pas d'accord !

-Qui a dit que je n'étais pas d'accord ?

-Ah ouais ? Alors je peux faire ça ! –il m'embrassa sans aucune hésitation avec un petit air de défi. Jamais il ne mettait venue à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu faire semblant de me détester pour cacher ses sentiments…ce qui m'eus beaucoup étonné…oh non jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il puisse ressentir cela pour moi…J'approfondis un peu se baiser et ne me rendis même pas compte que je fermais les yeux, il me caressa légèrement la nuque puis se détacha de moi. Je fus gêné lui aussi d'ailleurs avait l'air gêné. Après quelques minutes de silence je pris la parole :

« -Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Eh bien disons que je t'aime un peu plus que bien…tu es content ?

-Oui. -Je souris doucement-

-Ecoute je suis désolé…attend quoi ?

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire !-il ne répondit rien puis après quelques minutes il s'écria d'un ton légèrement sarcastique en avançant vers une chambre lui étant destiné-.

-J'espère que tu te trouveras un petit ami !-il sourit-

-Compte sur moi ! –je souris, il entra dans la chambre a côté de la mienne-

-A bientôt alors ?-lançais-je avant qu'il ne ferme sa porte, il se retourna et me gratifia d'un énorme sourire-.

-Oui à très bientôt ! »-je lui rendis son sourire et regarda sa porte se fermer-.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre m'allongeai sur le lit et fixai le plafond.

Après avoir passé la nuit à me poser mille et une question sur ce qui s'était passé et là où ça me mènerais je me levai et allai dans la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres i-compris Ross. J'étais habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt avec mon sac sur l'épaule. J'entrai quand Sébastian s'avança vers moi :

« -Salut mon vieux ! Comment ça va se matin ? –il me fit une tape sur l'épaule-.

-Bien…bien… »-je pris une pomme dans le frigo et m'assis sur une chaise en face de Ross, il ne m'accorda qu'un simple regard avec un sourire en coin. Jeff fit son apparition dans le cuisine mais Sébastian ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde :

« -Alors Dean tu t'es occupé du beau du beau petit cul de Ross ?!-s'écria-t-il plus arrogant que jamais. -Je faillis m'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme-.

-Rassure moi tu es toujours soul ? parce-que si tu réfléchissais un peu tu aurait entendu des bruits nan ? –lui lançais-je en gardant mon calme-.

-Non, je suis parfaitement sobre. et ouais ... t'as pas tort...mais sa peut se faire discrètement. -il me sourit-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Euh…comment ça ? Dean tu as couché avec mon frère ?-dit Jeff que j'avais complètement oublié-.-Ross se leva-.

- On n'a pas couché ensemble ok ? Alors fermer-la !-il sortit de la maison, contrarié en claquant la porte-.

-Hey il faut de détendre gamin !-ricana Sébastian-.-je soupirais-

-Sébastian ferma-la !-j'imitai Ross puis m'assis sur le capot de ma voiture et balançais mon sac parterre-.

-Sacré Sébastian !-je tournai la tête et vis Ross qui s'avançait vers moi-.-je souris-.

-Oui…celui là ne changera jamais !-il sourit puis vint s'assoir à côté de moi-.

-Bonjour à toi aussi !-il me sourit-.

-Bonjour. »-je lui rendis son sourire -.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux durant une dizaine de seconde puis nous nous mîmes à rire. Au cours de la nuit dernière je mettais poser mille et une question dont une à laquelle je venais de trouver la réponse grâce à ce regard : étais-je amoureux ? Et lui l'était-il ? La réponse ne pouvait t'être que positive au vu de ce regard.

« -Alors qu'en penses-tu ?-dis-je-.

-Eh bien…je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais maintenant c'est à toi.

-Euh…c'est un peu la même chose…

-Juste un peu ? –il sourit-.

-Non non ! C'est la même chose !

-Je vois…-il me sourit-.-je baissai la tête-.

-Hey ! Ça va pas ? –il me donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Je relevai la tête et lui souris-.

-Non ça va bien même très bien ! –nous sourîmes-

-On resta là ou on va ailleurs ?

-Comme tu veux mais ma voiture ne nous supportera pas encore longtemps. »-il se leva, je fis de même attrapant mon sac, le jetant dans la voiture et le verrouilla. Nous commençâmes à marcher :

« -Sinon à part chanter tu as d'autre talents ?

-Je sais jouer de quelques instruments…

-Comme quoi ?

-A peu près de tout…

-Quoi ?! Vraiment ?!

-Oui !-je ris-. Cites-moi des instruments et je te dirais !

-Guitare ?

-Oui.

-Piano ?

-Oui.

-Violon ?

-Oui.

-Batterie ?

-Oui.

-Harmonica ?

-Oui.

-Saxo ?

-Oui.

-Trompette ?

-Oui.

-Comment t'as fait pour apprendre à jouer d'autant d'instrument à 16ans ?

-Pour certains quand un grand malheur arrive ils se mettent à boire et bien moi je me suis mis à la musique…

-Depuis tes 4ans ?

-Oui…le piano à 4ans, la guitare à 5ans, la batterie à 8ans,le violon à 10ans,le saxo et la trompette à 13ans, l'harmonica à 15ans et depuis 1an je prends des cours renforcer de guitare et de piano pour améliorer mon niveau. -il ne dit rien réfléchissant-.

-En 1an la piano ?

-Ma mère était pianiste et depuis mes 3ans elle m'initiait au piano, et c'est sans doute pour ça que je suis resté dans la musique. -il sourit-

-C'est une bonne chose. –je lui rendis son sourire-.

-Et puis je ne supporte pas bien l'alcool !-je ris-.

-J'ai vu ça hier soir !-il ria avec moi-. »


	2. Secrets-of-music

Hello me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre intituler : Secrets of music ;) n'oubliez pas que tout peut basculer et de **me laisser des reviews !** (je remercie mon beta **A****ppel's**)

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à Dalton puis rentrâmes dans la salle de répétition, je l'observai avec intérêt attardant mon regard sur le piano ainsi que quelques instruments. Ross vit que je regardai les instruments, il me sourit :

« -Tu veux jouer ?-je relevai la tête et sourit-.

-Non pas spécialement…

-Oh aller ! Ça te dit un duo ?-il me rendit mon sourire-.

-Pourquoi pas ? »-il sourit s'approchant des instruments-.-je m'en approchai également puis m'assis au piano, il me sourit s'y accoudant, je lui rendis son sourire commençant à jouer et à chanter :

-Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy so…

- Don't stop me now don't stop me…

- Cause I'm having a good time having a good time!

- I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies, Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity, I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva, I'm gonna go go go, There's no stopping me

- I'm burning through the skies Yeah! Two hundred degrees ,That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit ,I'm trav'ling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you

- Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me, Hey hey hey! Don't stop me don't stop me, Ooh ooh ooh (I like it), don't stop me have a good time good time, don't stop me don't stop me, Ooh ooh Alright-nous chantâmes en Coeur puis il prit une guitare pour faire un solo-.-je sourit debout au piano en le voyant puis quand il eut terminé son solo je recommençai à chanter-.

- I'm burning through the skies Yeah! Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, I'm trav'ling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic woman of you-il se remit à chanter-.

- Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball.

-Don't stop me now, If you wanna have a good time, Just give me a call-nous finîmes en cœur-.

-Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time), Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time), I don't wanna stop at all all all ! »-nous sourîmes-.

Il reposa la guitare puis nous nous assîmes tous les deux sur le tabouret du piano. Je regardai le plafond, il me regarda :

« -T'es fatigué ? –je souris-.

-Non ! Tu sais que tu as du talent ? –il me fixait toujours-.

-Vraiment tu trouves ? En tous cas pas autant que toi !-je ris-.

-Oh arrête ! Tu as du talent !-il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et sourit-.

-Merci. Je souris et posai ma joue sur ses cheveux-.

-C'est normal ! »

Nous restâmes comme cela un petit moment puis je posai ma main sur la sienne enlaçant nos doigts, il me sourit, puis quelques minutes après la sonnerie du déjeuner retentit. Je relevai la tête gardant nos doigts entremêlés :

« -On doit y aller. -Il releva la tête-.

-Oui…-il se leva lâchant ma main-. Tu manges avec qui ? –il me regarda avec un regard tendre-.

-Hum…personne…pourquoi ?-je mangeais avec Sébastian depuis mon arrivé mais il m'en voudrait pas, et puis il avait –certainement- d'autre ami que moi ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il mange ici étant dimanche…

-Si tu veux on mange ensemble ?-je souris-.

-Avec plaisir !

-Il y aura peut-être mon frère et Nick. -il me regarda d'un air interrogateur-.

-Oui pas de problème ! –je souris-

-Cool ! »-il souri puis nous sortîmes de la salle de répétition pour aller au réfectoire-.

Après avoir rempli nos plateaux nous allâmes nous assoir l'un en face de l'autre. Je souris, mais quelque chose avait l'air de le préoccuper. Je piquai une tomate l'avala puis dis :

-Ross quelque chose te préoccupe ? –il eût l'air hésitant-.

-Euh… je voudrai pas t'embêter avec ça…-je croyais savoir de quoi il voulait parler de ma…famille. Je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne lui raconter au moins la mort de mes parents…-

-Dis-moi…tu veux savoir comment sont morts mes parents c'est ça ?-il hocha la tête puis mangea une bouchée-.-comment étaient-ils morts je l'ignorais moi-même…enfin je savais que…-

-Ils ont été… assassinés…-je baissai la tête, il fit de même immobilisant sa fourchette choqué-.

-Euh…je…

-Oublie…ça…oublie ce que je viens de dire…-il releva la tête-.

-Non…ça va c'est juste que…je mis attendais pas…sinon tu viens d'où ?

-De Seattle.

-C'est loin…mais alors pourquoi tu es ici ?-j'hésitais un peu…-.-je commençai à parler en essayant d'ignorer mes paroles au fur et à mesure que je les prononçaient :

-Mes parents sont mots ici…ont étaient venues ici quelques jours durant les vacances d'été je n'avais que 4ans…mes parents possédaient une maison ici je crois…j'étais parti à la piscine avec la famille d'un ami…quand je suis revenu à la maison ma mère ne m'attendait pas devant la porte comme elle me l'avait promis. Je suis rentré et je l'ai appelé mais rien…j'ai appelé mon père mais rien…je suis allé dans le salon et…-Ross me prit la main et me ramena à la réalité de mes mots-. Ma mère était sur le sol mon père à côté d'elle…-je me tus. Ross caressa ma main en signe de réconfort, il me sourit, je soupirai :

-Désolé…je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça…

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est du passé…et si je suis ici c'est pour retrouver la ou les personnes qui ont fait ça…mais changeons de sujet tu veux bien ?-il sourit gardant ma main dans la sienne-.

-Sinon tu arrives à te repérer ? »

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner de tout et de rien gardant toujours en tête mes paroles. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Nick et Jeff ne nous avaient pas rejoint il nous avaient vu et était allé manger à une table plus loin ayant certainement voulu nous laisser tranquille. Après avoir fini de manger je remontai dans ma chambre-que j'avais retrouvé avec son aide-et je réalisai que j'avais laissé ma voiture-et mon sac avec mes affaires-chez Sébastian…je soupirai puis fouillai dans ma poche pour trouver mon téléphone, par miracle je l'y avais mis. Je composai le numéro de Sébastian, il décrocha une dizaine de seconde plus tard :

-Allô Seb ?

-Ouais…Dean ?! Un problème ?!

-Non non ! Enfin c'est juste que j'aie laissé ma voiture devant chez toi.

-Ouais…Et ?-je soupirai-.

-Bah tu voudrais pas me la ramenez ?

-Et je fais comment sans les clés ?

-T'as plus le double ?

-Hum…Ah ! La clé de voiture dans l'entrée avec un porte-clés en forme de tête de chien ?-je fermais puis rouvrais les yeux me rappelant du porte clé-.

-Oui voilà !

-Je me demandai ce que s'était…

-Bon je compte sur toi alors ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Cool ! Tu m'envoie un sms quand tu es arrivé que je descende voir si tu l'as pas éraflé.

-Oh mais Ya aucune chance !

-On sait jamais avec toi ! Et puis j'y tiens à ma voiture !

-Je sais ! La dernière fois j'ai mis une tâche de boue sur la banquette arrière et tu m'as tué…

-Ouais justement…

-T'inquiète ! Et au fait avec Ross-je le coupai-.

-Merci au revoir !-je raccrochai-. »

Soupirant je m'allongeai-ou plutôt me jetai-sur mon lit en pensant à ce que j'avais dit à Ross. J'en avais peut-être trop dit…et puis il n'en ferait pas mauvais usage…enfin je ne voyais pas comment…Je m'endormis peu après…. :

« -_Maman ! Maman c'est moi je suis rentré !..._


	3. Rêve-passé

Hello voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! **_Rêve passé _**(je remercie Appel's) **n'oubliez pas les reviews ! tout peut basculez !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

_« -Maman ! Maman c'est moi je suis rentré ! –je revenais de la piscine où m'avait emmené la famille de James et appelais ma mère depuis l'entrée de notre maison de vacances de Lima car elle ne m'avait pas attendu devant la porte comme promis. Je n'eus aucune réponse-._

_-Papa ? Maman ? Vous êtes où ?-j'entrais dans le salon-._

_-Vous jouez à cache-…-la phrase mourus dans ma gorge-.-je vis ma mère allongé sur le sol son regard tourné vers moi, un regard vide contrairement à d'habitude où il était plein de chaleur, d'amour de joie et de vie…mon père était près d'elle le visage contre le sol…un liquide rouge se laissait deviné dans les cheveux de ma mère et dans le dos de mon père. Je restai figé là…puis pris d'un mouvement de panique me dirigeai vers l'escalier et montai dans une chambre de bébé, j'entrai me penchai au bord du berceau et vit un bébé âgé d'un peu plus d'un an allongé là paisible et intact il me sourit-._

_-Sam !_ _» –m'écriai-je de soulagement-. _

_Je le pris dans mes bras en me rappelant les paroles de mon père une semaine plus tôt :_

_« -Dean, tu n'as peut-être que 4ans mais tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que je vais te dire…ça va mal au travail pour papa en ce moment et si jamais un jour en rentrant tu appel ta mère et moi et que l'on te répond pas, si jamais tu nous trouves avec un regard bizarre allongés sur le sol…prend Sam, la valise noire au fond de ton armoire, brûle la maison et pars loin très loin ok ? Même si ça doit arriver dans une maison de vacances ou n'importe où fais-le ok ? »_

_Je fis donc ce que mon père m'avait dit : je pris Sam, la valise sorti de la maison en attrapant une boîte d'allumettes posa Sam parterre fit craquer toutes les allumettes et les lança un peu partout autour de la maison. Je revins prendre Sam dans mes bras et regardai la maison enflammée._

_« -Maison ? –dit-il-._

_-Non Sam ce n'ai pas notre maison…Aller il faut partir… »_

_Je fis rouler la valise derrière moi et nous partîmes sur les routes. Après avoir traversé plusieurs grandes routes nous arrivâmes devant un grand bâtiment je ne savais ce que s'était je n'avais que 4ans et ne savais pas lire. Une dame vint nous voir :_

_« -Eh bien mes petits où sont vos parents ? –j'eu envie de la tuer-.-mon père avait prévu cette question et je savais quoi répondre à toutes celles qu'on me poserait-._

_-J'en ai pas._

_-Et comment t'appelles-tu mon petit ?_

_-Dean. Et lui c'est Sam. Et toi tu es qui ?_

_-Je suis la directrice de cet orphelinat._

_-C'est quoi un orphelinat ?-elle rit-._

_-C'est un endroit où les enfants qui n'ont pas de famille comme toi viennent vivre._

_-On va vivre ici ?_

_-Oui comme tu n'as pas de parents._

_-D'accord…-je n'étais pas pour mais au moins ici nous serions en « sécurité » -._

_Elle nous conduisit dans un dortoir avec d'autres enfants puis elle me prit Sam._

_« -NON !-je criais-._

_-Comment-ça non ?_

_-Sam reste avec moi !-je lui lançai un regard noir-._

_-Sam est un bébé et-.-je la coupai-._

_-Je sais m'occuper de lui d'abord ! Maman m'a tout appris !_

_-Ah oui ? Et bien nous allons voir !-elle parti je ne sais où-.-j'allongeai Sam et lui changeai sa couche-.-elle revint au moment où je la refermai-._

_-Quoi ?-elle fit de gros yeux- C…Comment as-tu fais sans-?_

_-Tout est dans la valise !-elle la regarda attentivement-._

_-D'accord…j…je vais mettre ça à la poubelle…-elle prit la couche la couche sale et sortit du dortoir-. »_

_Cela faisait bientôt 6mois que nous étions dans ce drôle d'endroit, parfois des gens venaient nous rendre visite ils nous regardaient jouer puis il montrait l'un d'entre nous à la directrice, elle venait voir celui que les gens avaient montrés et l'emmenai dans son bureau, puis il partait avec les gens et on ne les revoyaient plus. Sam avait grandi, il était capable de marcher seul maintenant, il devait avoir 18mois à peu près… Il n'y avait qu'une grande personne qui était gentille avec nous ici : Elizabeth, elle m'aidait à m'occuper de Sam depuis que la directrice avait abandonné toutes tentatives de nous venir en aide à part en nous hébergent…grâce à elle j'avais pu m'isoler un peu…j'avais remarqué un piano et avais rencontré un grand qui m'avais appris à jouer, j'y tenais beaucoup maman étant pianiste…_

_Un jour nous a tous emmené à la fête foraine –sauf les bébés dont Sam-j 'avais donc confié Sam à Elizabeth, je mettais vraiment bien amusé et j'avais de rentré voir Sam. Quand je revins devant notre drôle de maison je vis Sam dans une poussette pousser par des un monsieur une dame que je n'avais jamais vu. Il ne me fallut pas 1s pour comprendre ce que ses gens faisaient ici. Sam me vit :_

_« -Dean !-je courus sur lui-._

_-Sa- !-quelqu'un me saisit le bras et m'empêcha de m'approcher d'avantage de Sam-._

_-Mais euh !-je me débattis autant que je pus sans parvenir à me dégager tandis que les gens embarquaient Sam dans leur voiture des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues-._

_-SAM !_-je me réveillai en criant le cœur battant-.

-Sam…Sam ? –quelqu'un cogna à la porte et mon téléphone vibrait-.

-Dean ? Dean tous va bien ?-c'était la voix de Ross-. -je me laissai tomber de nouveau sur le lit essayant de reprendre mon calme-.

-Oui…oui…entre !-il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête-.-Sam….Sam…Sam ?...Sam ?!...Sam ! Je venais peut-être de rêver mais ce que je venais de rêver était vraiment arrivé, et à cause de mon amnésie j'avais même oublié mon frère…waouh…ça ne pouvait être que ça…le fait de l'avoir raconté à Ross et d'y avoir repensé avant de m'endormir avait réveillé ces souvenirs...-

-Sam…-se prénom résonnait dans ma tête…-.-Ross s'assit près de moi je me relevai et vis son regard si beau et si innocent…-

-Sam ?-il me regardait dans les yeux tendrement-.-je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens puis revint à la réalité au son de sa voix je secouai la tête-.

-Euh…ce…c'est rien…un rêve…ou plutôt des souvenirs…

-De ce que tu m'as raconté ?

-Oui…-il me prit la main et me caressa les cheveux-.- je lui souris-.

-Et qui est Sam ?-il me rendit mon sourire-.

-Mon frère…

-Tu l'avais oublié ?

-Oui.

-Ce rêve t'as troublé je me trompe ?-je hochai la tête encore un peu endormi-.-il me sourit-.

-Aller viens là !-il me fit tomber dans ses bras-.-je me laissai faire et nichai ma tête dans son cou-.

-Je t'aime. -Dis-je contre lui-.-il sourit-.

-Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi. -Je souris-

-Merci. -Il fourra son nez dans mes cheveux-.s


	4. Presents-and-Nicknames

/!\ NOUVEAU CHAPITRE /!\

PRESENTS AND NICKNAMES ;)

je remercie mon chère Appel's

**n'oubliez pas les reviews**

**tout peut basculer !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Nous étions vendredi le moment pour moi de rentrer au foyer pour le week-end. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit au milieu de mes partitions. J'observai ma chambre : mon piano à queue au milieu de la pièce, mon second piano collé au mur à ma droite, ma batterie au fond à gauche, ma guitare acoustique et ma guitare électrique près de la batterie…Je soupirai puis jeta un coup d'œil à quelques-unes de mes partitions en attrapai deux puis me levai, allai m'assoir au piano et commençai à jouer et à chanter :

« -You think i'm pretty without any make-up on you think i'm funny when i tell the punch line wrong i know you get me so i late my walls come down, down.

-Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine…-je ne reconnus pas immédiatement la voix qui se joignit à moi-.-nous chantâmes en chœur-.

-Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love, we can dance until we die you and i we'll be young forever…-il chanta presque à mon oreille-.

-You make me fell like i'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on i can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…-je souris puis repris quand je vis Ross s'accoudé au piano-.

-My heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby i believe this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…-il reprit souriant-.

-I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight-je finis tous sourire-.

-Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight…-je jouai les dernières notes et il vint s'assoir à côté de moi-.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pensais que tu allais te sentir seul ici…

-Oui-je me levai et me rassis au milieu de mes partitions-. Comme à chaque fois que je viens ici…-il me suivit-.

-Ah bon ? Parce-que avec moi tu t'ennuis ? –s'était une femme qui avait parlé-.-je tournai la tête et vit Rose ma « gouvernante » qui me servait aussi de meilleure amie-.-Ross avait fait la même chose que moi et dévisageai Rose-.-je m'allongeai sur le lit écrasant les partitions-.

-Oui parfaitement ! Surtout que tu es une fille ! –Ross étouffa un petit rire-.

-Macho va ! Tu ne me présente même pas à ton petit que j'ai gentiment laissé entrer ? –Ross me regarda l'air coupable-.

-Macho moi !? Laisse-moi rire ! Rose je te présente Ross euh…Ross je te présente Rose ma soit disant gouvernante !

-Le petit Dean est fatigué ! –elle rit-. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Ross !-elle lui sourit-.-je me relevai-.

-Petit ? On a le même âge non ?

-Enchanté ! –il tourna la tête vers moi-. Oui mais c'est ta gouvernante quand même ! Ce qui n'ait pas du tout logique…

-Rho…-je me rallongeai-.

-Oui c'est vrai ! –je me levai et allai vers la porte-.

-Bon Rose si tu veux bien nous excuser nous avons…

-Des affaires à régler…-avait dit Ross d'un ton mystérieux en tapotant sur le lit-.-j'étouffai un rire en toussotant-.

-Oui c'est ça ! Et tel que je te connais tu n'aimerais pas…

-Ok ok ! J'ai compris ! Je…-elle fila dans le couloir à toute vitesse et je fermai la porte-.

-Bien joué !

-Ah ah ! Tu as vu sa tête !-je revins m'assoir à côté de lui et nous rîmes-.-j'étais plié de rire et m'allongeai sur le lit en même que lui-.-nous cessâmes de rire toujours allongé puis il se releva se mit à genoux au bout de mon lit face au mur et accrocha quelque chose sur le tableau en liège qui s'y trouvait-.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? –je souris en voyant qu'il avait accroché une photo où je pouvais voir un Ross me souriant avec sa signature en bas-.

-Voilà ! –dit-il en finissant de la mettre droite-. Comme ça tu pourras m'admirer même quand je ne suis pas là !-je me j'approchai de lui à genoux également-.-je regardai la photo de plus près souris puis me mis face à lui-.

-Merci.

-De rien !»–il vint m'embrasser-.-j'approfondis notre baiser durant une dizaine de seconde-.-il continua de m'embrasser passant ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains dans mes cheveux-.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était qu'il parte…et il ne sembla pas réticent à cette idée :

« -Tu reste ? –il sourit-.

-Comme tu veux !-je souri et posai ma tête sur son épaule-. J'ai trouvé un surnom pour toi !

-Ah oui ?-je ricanai-.

-Deanchou !-je ris-

-Tu as trouvé ça où ?

-Tu t'appelle Dean et tu es chou…

-C'est mignon…-je réfléchis à un surnom-.

-Moi aussi j'en ai un pour toi !

-Rosschou ?

-Nan ! Trop facile Rossi !

-Rossi ?-il ricana-.

-Tu vas me détesté ! –je ris-.

-Aller dit que je te frappe !

-Parce-que tu t'appelles Ross et que tu es-je ris- pe- mimi !

-Petit ! –il vint me chatouiller les côtes et j'éclatai de rire enfonçant ma tête dans son ventre et nous finîmes allongé tous deux l'un en face de l'autre nos front se touchant-.

-Non c'est impossible…-il me regarda interrogateur entremêlant nos doigts-.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

-Toi…tu es impossible…

-Comment ça ?-il releva un sourcil-.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais ressentis ce que je ressens avec toi… ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui…tu…me rends heureux…-je fis glisser ma joue contre son torse-.

-Heureux…-il fit une pause-. Tu ne l'étais pas avant ?

-Non… pas vraiment…

-Je vois… »-il resserra son étreinte sur moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux-. Et bien je vais te dire une chose –il me fit relever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux-. Maintenant je veux que tu sois heureux –je souris timidement-.

Ross était vraiment quelqu'un à part…il n'était pas le premier à m'avoir dit ça mais à cet instant je ne sus quoi dire tellement j'étais…heureux…j'avais même du mal à le penser…Il posa sa joue contre mes cheveux. Je resserrai nos doigts entremêlés

« -Je n'ai plus aucune raison de ne pas être heureux quand tu es avec moi.»-nous sourîmes-.-je fermai les yeux puis m'endormis doucement-.

_**Chanson : Teenage Dream (acoustic) **_

_**youtube : watch?v=LiSxQqX1wnc**_


	5. Chapter-5-(Tears)

j'ai publié ce chapitre en expresse il n'a donc pas vraiment de nom xd **reviews SVP**

**merci Appel's ! tout peux basculer et **

**BONNE LECTURE !** (si je devais lui donné un nom se serait Tears)

* * *

Chapitre 5

J'étais allongé sur mon lit en pensant à Ross quand Rose cogna à la porte ouverte et s'avança vers moi. Je soupirai :

« -Rose tu veux pas me laisser seul un peu ?

-Non. -elle avait dit ça d'un ton sec-.-je m'assis-.

-Toi tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire !

-Oui…j'irais droit au but…-je l'interrogeai du regard-. Le foyer n'a plus assez d'argent pour te faire rester à Dalton… »

Je ma levai d'un bond et sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte de toutes mes forces. Si je ne pouvais plus aller à Dalton je ne pourrai pratiquement plus voir Ross et ça s'en était hors de question ! Je pris ma voiture et filai à toutes vitesses à Dalton. Je montai dans la chambre de Ross en courant cognai entrai directement et me jetai la tête la première sur son lit où il était assis. Je croisai les bras et les mis sur mes yeux laissant mes larmes couler.

Pourquoi…pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que la malchance et le malheur m'avait rattrapé !?

« -Dean ! Dean je t'en prie regarde-moi !-j'avais dû pleurer suffisamment pour qu'il m'entende-.-je me relevai le regardai ma vue brouillée par les larmes-.-il me prit dans ses bras et je sentis son torse nu contre ma joue-.

-Dean calme-toi… »

Il fit pivoter ma tête et se baissa pour mettre son front contre le mien. Je ne parvins à me calmer qu'assez pour arrêter mes larmes mais ma respiration était loin d'être stable. Il remarqua tout de suite que j'étais loin d'être calme même si mes larmes avaient cessées. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre, peu à peu ma respiration se stabilisa et je fermai les yeux le laissant m'embrasser. Il détacha nos lèvres mais je revins immédiatement les scellées l'unes à l'autres afin de profiter de cet instant. Il bascula et m'entraîna avec lui nous faisant allonger sur le lit. Il caressa ma joue et détacha nos lèvres de nouveau nos front l'uns contres l'autres :

-Dean dis-moi ce qui se passe silteplaît-dit-il doucement effleurant mes lèvres-.-je reculai très légèrement pour ne pas l'embrasser-.

-Je…je ne peux pas rester à Dalton…-il fut choqué j'en fus plus que sur-.

-Com…Pourquoi ?-je pivotai la tête négativement-.

-Le foyer ne peut plus me payer les cours…

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain c'est mon dernier jour…

-Mais…et tu vas aller où ?

-A Mckinley…


	6. New-High-School--New-life-?

HELLO ! ce chapitre se nomme : **_New high school = new life ?_ **MERCI APPEL's ! TOUT PEUX BASCULER ! **REVIEWS OBLIGATOIRES !**

**& Bonne lecture O:)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Je me levai et remarquai que la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvai n'était pas la mienne Aujourd'hui c'était mon dernier jour à la Dalton Academy et je comptai bien me faire oublier, après tout il ni aurai pas beaucoup de personne qui remarquerai mon absence mis à part les Warblers car je mettais fait discret depuis mon arrivé il y a environ 1mois. J'entendis le brui d'une douche un court instant puis elle se coupa. Je vis Ross Sortir de la salle de bain entrain de fermer sa chemise blanche. Il attacha le dernier bouton et vin devant moi.

« -Alors près Deanchou ? *il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes**je fermai les yeux profitant au maximum de cet instant en approfondissant**il détacha nos lèvres*

- non...je ne peux pas...

-on y peut rien Dean*il me caressa la joue**je l'enlaçai*

-non c juste que...je ne veux pas dire au revoir...te dire au revoir*j'avais les larmes aux yeux il me prit dans ses bras**je respirai for je n'avais jamais remarqué le parfum de pomme et de vanille qui émanai de lui cet odeur m'enveloppai*

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! *il me retira de ses bras et me pris la main pour m'entrainer ver le li*

-Oh je vois !*je ri**il rit avec moi*

-Tiens!*il me tendit un oreiller bleu** je souri le prenait et le serrai contre moi l'odeur de pomme et de vanille me chatouillant le nez**je souri*

-merci il a ton odeur tu sais *il rit*

-c'est vrai ? Sa sen quoi ? *il vin sentir le coussin en plongeant sa tête dedans* *je plongeai ma tête avec lui*Il parla contre le coussin*

-sa sen la pomme et la banilleuh!*je ri**il releva la tête*

-je sens vraiment comme ça ?*je ri*

-oui pk ?

- sa sen trop bon ! *je le pris dans mes bras en riant*

-tu trouve que tu sens trop bon ? *je ri*

-pourquoi c'est pas vrai peut-être ?

-Oh Ross ! »

La journée se passa comme d'habitude je fini même par oublier mon départ de ce soir.

Apres les cours je montai dans ma chambre et fit ma valise avec l'aide de Ross

-Hey t'a pas oublier la repet de se soir ?

-Repet ? On est lundi, pas jeudi

-Oui c'est vrai mais Sebastian tenait à te voir avant ton départ !

-nous voir nous bécoter tu veux dire ! *il rit*

-aller viens !

Nous allâmes à la salle de repet et nous trouvâmes directement Sebastian ou plutôt se fut lui qui nous trouva :

-Salut les amoureux ! Alors comment ça va Dean ? Près à aller foutre la merde a McKinley ?

- foutre la merde ? Peut-être va savoir ! *je ris*

-vraiment ? *dit-Ross en riant**je vins mettre un bras sur ses épaules*

-tu crois vraiment que je suis un fouteur de merde Rossi ?*il prit ma main sur son épaule*

-on sait jamais ! *je ri et embrassa sa joue puis Jeff fit son entrée*

-Alor c'est vrai c'est sérieux Dean ? *Nick le suivais de près**je tournai la tête et fit pivoter celle de Ross et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes*

-A ton avis ! *s'était écrier Nick pendant que nous continuions de nous embrasser**Jeff émis un petit rire*

-c'est génial !

-Et si on fêtait ça ? *Blaine avait fait son entrer**j'embrassai Ross tendrement puis détachai nos lèvres pour regarder Blaine*

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Blaine ? *il sourit*

-J'ai appris ton départ pour McKinley étudiant là-bas cela me concernai ! Et puis tu as besoin d'un maximum de soutien ce n'est pas facile pour toi de partir comme sa.*il posa son regard sur Ross*Ni pour Ross d'ailleurs. Aller venez là ! *il écarta les bras pour un câlin collectif et nous nous y joignirent tous*.

C'est ainsi que se termina mon dernier jour à la Dalton Academy dans la bonne humeur.

J'avais parfaitement bien dormi hier soir blotti contre Ross son odeur m'enveloppait encore .J'avais une photo de lui en fond d'écran et j'avais copié celle de ma chambre pour pouvoir l'accrocher dans mon casier le n°21 que j'étais en train de chercher le nez plongé dans mon plan quand je relevai la tête et percuta une porte en métal faisan tomber mes partitions mes papiers administratifs et ma photo de Ross parterre :

-Oh désolée ! Attend je vais tout ramasser ! *c'était une fille qui avais l'air asiatique a 1ere vue*elle ramassa tout puis fi tomber une partition et une photo de Ross oh moment où elle me les rendit*

-Oups*elle prit la photo*c'est ton petit ami c'est ça ? *je fus surpris par la question*

-Euh oui...

-Comme il est mignon*je ris pour camoufler ma gêne**elle me tendit la photo*

-Dean je suppose ? *je souri et pris la photo*

-Oui c'est ça ! Et toi tu es ? *elle me sourit*

-Tina. Et tu es nouveau c'est ça ?

-oui

-et tu viens d'où ?

-De Dalton

-alors sa dois te faire bizarre d'être ici il y a des filles et pas d'uniforme ! Et dans votre lycée Les warblers son respecter alors qu'ici *elle regarda dans le couloir derrière moi fouilla dans son casier en sorti 2 plateau de cantine rouge et men tendit un*

- protège-toi

-de quoi?

-des slushis

-les slushi oui et ?

-regarde il arrive ! *elle se cacha avec son casier et son plateau et je fi de même avec mon plateau protégeant mon visage ma photo et mes partitions**quelques 10zaine de seconde plu tar 2 lycéens faisant très certainement parti de l'équipe de foot nous lançai leur slushi en rigolant puis continuai leurs chemin**heureusement je n'eux rien*

-tu disais ?

- on n'est pas très apprécié...

-oui je vois sa…mai pourquoi ?

-on ne gagne presque jamais...

-oui et eux gagne souvent c'est ça ?

-oui. Mais toi tu es musicien?

-oui...

- tu ne voudras pas nous rejoindre ?

-oui pk pas! Et vous vous nommez ?

-les New Directions ! *nous sourîmes*aller viens on a glee club !


End file.
